Remnant Turned to Reality
by LordHeadAss
Summary: James Collins is an average person on Earth. Well he was until he died. He then somehow finds his way into the RWBY-verse (with a little help of course). Read along as he tries to live and maybe fix the RWBY cannon. *cough* vol 3 *cough*
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Welcome to my first RWBY fic. Send things I can do better, criticism, or just your thoughts about it._

_I do not own RWBY it is own by RoosterTeeth and the Late Monty Oum (R.I.P.) _

_Now let's get on to the shitshow that is A Remnant of The Past_

"GET DOW-AHHHH!"

I'm dead, 100% definitely just fucking died. I don't care who you are no one can survive a 40 cal. bullet through the heart. I was walking with my friend and I saw someone pull out a pistol, a Glock 23 I think, and I pushed him out the way, but then the gun fired. After that nothing, just an empty black void which is where I am now. You know, when I thought about what would happen when you die, this was not the one I was expecting. I thought of heaven, hell or rebirth/reincarnation but not, infinite nothingness. Unless… shit, this is my eternal punishment isn't it. I know I haven't been the best person alive, I have my fair share of fuck ups but not enough for this, undoubtedly hell but not this. Oh well, I guess I'll just explore this, dreamscape? Sure, we'll call it that.

So after minutes, hours who knows, guess what I found nothing. You wouldn't have guessed it but yes I found nothing in an empty void. But hey it could have been a lot worse. I could have been living my worst moments or fears I have. Like I could be seein-

What's that. Is that… light? Why would there be light in a black void. Well, I'm feeling adventurous today let's go find out what the hell that is.

So, I reached that light and the thing radiating the light was a door. I've seen enough horror movies to know the last thing I could do is enter said door. But I mean, I do not have anything to lose. I literally just died so what's going to happen, I die again. Ah fuck it, I'm going in, let's see what happens.

"I see you found me, my boy."

"What, who?" I flick my head around to find the source of the voice.

"Do not worry, I am behind you, my boy."

Turning around I find, "TH-TH-THE BUDDHA!"

"Right you are, my boy."

"What- How- Why- HUH?"

"Hahahaha, calm down my boy. I will explain everything to you."

"Ya, that would be helpful."

"I like you, my boy. You treat me as any other person, I like that. To keep things blunt, I have chosen you to be reincarnated."

"Say what now? Me, you want ME to be given the chance at rebirth. You're a deity, you should know everything I have done. I don't deserve it."

"You may think that but why have you done the things you done? My boy, if I remember correctly everything you have done is to help others. Sure maybe not in the best way, but you still had pure intentions regardless. Also, your last action was to protect your friend at the expense of your safety."

"Of course, I'd do anything for the ones I care about. The choice between my loved ones' lives or my own will always be others, no questions asked. Me talking to you is proof enough that the statement is true."

"Right you are again, my boy. And that is why I feel you deserve the chance at another life. You put others before yourself time after time again. Being honest it's a quality that more people should possess." I chuckle at the last part he muttered.

"Well, I guess I should thank you. You are giving me another chance at life on Earth, this time I will be a better person. I'll still help others but this time in a more… reasonable matter."

"Hahahaha, who said you were going to be reborn on Earth?" The Buddha had a smug smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? Isn't Earth the only place that has intelligent life?"

"In this universe, you would be correct."

"Th-the m-multiverse theory is true. Damn, so DC did have it right."

"Yes that idea is correct. You will not be reborn in the same universe but a different one altogether. Now I am giving you some control over where you will go. I just need you to pick a number from 1-52."

"Um, don't I get to know what option is what universe?"

"Now now, give an old man some fun will you? So, what is your number?"

"You know, I'm starting to change my opinion on you," I sigh "Ok, I pick… 36"

"Hmm, number 36. Ah yes, this world, you will enjoy your time here rather well. You have chosen well, my boy."

"You are not going to tell me are you?" the only response was another smug grin. "You know I'm really starting to not like you."

"Calm down my boy. I can tell you where you are going… But where would be the fun in that."

"You sonofa-" is all I got out before all I saw was white and this weird feeling of being pulled somewhere.

"Good luck, my boy. You will need it."

When regaining my senses I notice one thing. The severe lack of ground underneath me.

"SHIIIIIIIIIITT!"

I fall through multiple branches of a tree and land facing the sky. I look at myself to check for injuries and thankfully I feel that nothing is broken, but everything just hurts. Looking back up at the sky I see a small black speck, and it is growing at an alarming rate. Rolling out the way before the object impacts the ground I look to see that my backpack fell from the sky. Barley rolling out the way it lands on the ground with a thud and metal parts clanging. Groaning as I get up I go over to my backpack to take an inventory of what I have. The first thing I see is a letter from Buddha.

_This is the only help I will be giving you. Included in this pack is your old weapons, albeit a little modified to fit the universe you are in, your laptop and charger with access to things from your Earth, and your signature trench coat. Good luck my boy, you will need it._

_-B_

_P.S. Don't be so stuck up and a hardass this time, get a girl and "relive" some of that tension and stress._

Moving pass the last line I smile a knowing grin as I dive in my pack to find my old weapons. First, my trusty CheyTac Intervention with the different scopes and a removable silencer. Looking over my trusty rifle I find a button on the stock that was not there before. Pressing the button my rifle started to shift into something. They are reminiscent of the kanshou and bakuya blades. Looking through the pack I could not find them. What can I say I am a Fate/Stay Night fan and I loved the blades Archer had. Pulling out the next 2 things they were my old karambits with their sheaths. Grinning I immediately stuck them on my pants and adjusting them as needed. After that were my two Glock-23s. It's kind of ironic that my two pistols were the same as the one that killed me. The last weapon left gave me the largest gin and I almost started cackling at them. What I got was my custom made gauntlets with hidden blades. The amount of time I spent fine tuning them to make them completely silent was weeks along with trying to get the blades come out at the right length and the right amount of force to let them out. These things are my babies, my blood and sweat forged them. God, I sound like a gun/weapon nut. Ignoring the laptop for now I bring out my trench coat, of course with my hidden mods. I have hidden pockets in my sleeves for throwing knives and pockets in my coat for other miscellaneous items like more blades or important materials. Throwing on the coat, putting on the hood and equipping my weapons I decide that I can dote over my weapons later and it is time to find some civilization.

After walking for around 20 minutes I found something much better than some civilization, I found a city full of inhabitants. You know I am glad I kept my rifle in its newfound blade form at least the people won't think I'm too crazy. But lingering in the back of my mind is the fact that I still do not know where I am. I really need to find that out. Walking further down the street I see a store which answered one question but left so many more to be asked.

From Dust Till Dawn

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Well this could be rather fun I just hope that I'm here at the start of the cannon.

Getting an evil smile I say, "Well let's do what I do best, fucking everyone's shit. Starting with you Roman Torchwick."

As I walk into the store and if I remember correctly our favorite scythe wielder should be in the back reading a magazine, about weapons. And lo and behold there she is reading a mag about making custom dust ammo. Walking past the rack a see a mag about making custom throwing knives and adding dust to change its properties.

Hell Yes

Cannon be damned I need to know this. I didn't realize how much time I spent looking but I tensened feeling a presence behind me.

"Put your hands in the air now"

Putting the magazine in my coat I listen to what the thug has to say. God damn it, leave it to me to get caught up in a fucking book. I need a plan and I need it now.

"Hey, I said put your hands in the air. Hey, HEY. Is your friend ok there?"

"Uhhh, I don't really know her man."

Playing the stalling game I hope Ruby can help me.

Tapping her shoulder, "Um, miss you might want to hear this."

"Huh, oh sorry. You see I was just caught up in this- Um, are you robbing us?"

"For fu- YES! Now put your hands in the air."

"Mmm, Nope"

Ruby uses her semblance and kicks the goon out of the store through the glass.

"Damn good kick."

We look at each other share a nod and we take off. And follow that same thug that went out the glass. Ruby pulled out her scythe and me my Glocks.

"Well, get them" Oh fuck off Roman.

I leave Ruby to her own accords as she shoots off to the left to take care of 2 guys there. While the 2 guys I were going to fight were distracted by her speed I ran up to them and hit the butt of my gun on their temple knocking them unconsince. I turn to see that Ruby also finished the ones she was fighting.

"You guys were worth every cent. Well, Red and Black it's been nice meeting you but I am afraid that this will be the last time" Roman says then fires his cane/grenade launcher.

Dodging the blast we come out unharmed but the smoke gives enough cover to help Roman escape. Looking around for him I idly hear that Ruby asks if the shopkeeper was ok with us going after him.

"Hey, he is going up the ladder 5 o'clock"

Ruby nods and grabs me and she shoots her to the top of the building Roman is on top of.

"Hey, Orange" I say throwing his joke right back at him.

"Percisent, but with a sense of humor as well" Roman mutters.

As were staring each other down the airship holding _Cinder_ shows up. Don't even get me started on the plans I have for her fake maiden having ass. Oh shit, Right Roman pulls out a crystal here.

"End of the line Red and Black" Roman true to cannon pulls out a fire dust crystal.

But I was ready. Aiming my gun I shoot the crystal right after it left his hand. The explosion makes him disorientated just enough so Glynda Goodwitch shows up unnoticed. When Roman goes in to take the controls and _**Cinder**_ shows up, I won't lie I saw red, I sprayed bullets just trying to get a hit it. All while that is happening Ruby is trying to hit her along with Goodwitch's "spears." _**Cinder**_ did block all the attacks but it was much more difficult with me spraying. And in the end they still got away but I did get to rid myself of my extra rage.

"You're a Huntress. Can I get an autograph?" Ruby asks while gushing over Goodwitch. I just chuckle at her antics. Oh, Ruby never change, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"How can you be so calm? We are in an interrogation room."

Ruby is shaking in her chair at the thought of being asked questions while I am being the polar opposite, reading the magazine that was NOT stolen.

"Well Miss… "

"Oh we didn't introduce ourselves did we? I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jason, Jason Collins. But to answer your question Ruby, we acted in self-defence. We were browsing and thieves just happen to show up trying to hurt us and we retaliated."

"As right as you are there Mr. Collins you and Miss. Rose could have been hurt or others could have been as well. But you did recognise a threat to the people and acted accordingly. If it were up to me you would be leaving here with a pat on the back… and a slap on the wrist." Goodwitch snaps scaring poor Ruby.

"But you said 'if,' so who is the one that will give us our sentence."

"That would be me Mr. Collins, but do not be so dramatic I just want to talk." Ah the Wizard of Oz shows up with a plate of cookies. He turns to Ruby, "You… have silver eyes."

He puts the plate down and I, being in situations like this before, do not touch them. Ruby on the other hand was inhaling them down like your first breath after surfacing from swimming.

"Miss. Rose where have you learned to fight like this?" Oz showing the video of her fighting the thugs outside the store.

"At Signal Academy... "

I just tuned out of the part where they talk about Qrow being her Uncle and pupil.

"But you Mr. Col-"

"Please just Jason."

"Ok, Jason, you are an anomaly."

"Oh, how so?"

"There are no records on you at all. Technically you do not exist, but you fight like you have years of experience." Ozpin says while pulling up the video of my fight. "But there is one thing that I must ask, your fighting style it looks like you mean to kill and maim. Would you care to explain Jason?"

Well shit.

At this point the other two occupants in the room are looking expedelty at me.

"I uh, I-I, chose not to say right now. No offence you seem like a great guy but you haven't really given a reason for me to trust you."

"I see, perhaps when you feel more comfortable you will answer."

"I make no promises."

"How can you not trust him," Ruby cuts in. "He is a good person and he is saving us from going to jail."

"Now now Miss. Rose, there was no risk that the two of you were going to prison. As Jason said before you were acting under self-defence. But enough of that talk, do you know who I am?"

"Your Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy"

"It a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Hello" "Likewise" Ruby and I answer respectively.

"How would both you like to come to my academy?"

Ruby answers first "It would be a dream come true."

Everyone looks at me "...I have no reason to deny. It's not like a have a place to stay in Vale. Before you ask, yes, I grew up outside the kingdoms."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out there, I was kind of scared."

"I could tell Ruby. You were like a vacuum cleaner, you even left no crumbs!"

"JASONNNNNNNN stop teasing me like that." I would have if she wasn't blushing and pouting.

"But you look you adorable like that. It's hard not to." I say while laughing.

"RUBY! Are you ok?"

Taiyang and Yang? They are not supposed to be here. Well I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. Just being here will mess up the timeline a little.

"Dad, I'm fine don- ACK!" Yang comes in and crushed Ruby in her "hugs" (read: death crush).

"I'm so glad you're ok. I thought something happened and you got hurt. Do not EVER make me worry like that again."

"MMM! MMMMMMMMM!"

"Right sorry" Yang releases a blue-faced Ruby and she does the 'dramatically take in air' thing.

"Yang, I'm fine. Besides I had help from Jason here."

"Uh, Hello, As Ruby said I'm Jason Collins it's nice to meet you."

I let you my hand you a handshake for Tai and Yang. Yang takes it first and I have to admit her hands are pretty soft and she has a good grip.

"JC huh, thanks for helping my little sis." She tightens her grip and whispers in my ear the next part. "But don't you even think about trying to get with her. You got that."

"Uh Y-y-yeah, but I'm 17 and she's what 13 she is a little young. Besides she is this ball of innocence that needs to be protected. "

"She is 15 but details. Ok you pass." she releases her vise grip.

"Damn good grip" I say while shaking my hand. I only get a smirk back.

"Well seeing that Yang gave you the speech I'll skip that. Hi I am Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang's father."

"Pleasure to meet you. But I'll say the same thing I said to Yang. Ruby is great but she is a bit young even if I was looking for a girlfriend right now."

"Huh, Yang was right, you do pass the test."

"You know, I'm not going to ask."

Yang walks up again and asks, "So JC where do you come from?"

"I grew up outside the kingdoms but left after my village was attacked by Grimm. As far as I know I'm the only survivor." The story is not a complete lie just needed to fix a few details to make it work.

"Damn, sorry I asked."

"It's fine I came to terms with it a while ago."

Now Ruby joins the conversation, "But if you came to Vale after your town got destroyed doesn't that mean you have no place to stay?"

"Eh, I got the street or I can head to the woods and climb a tree or maybe even the park. Wouldn't be the first time."

"WHAT, You can't do that. How can you sleep in the streets?" she pauses for a moment but then her eyes light up. 'Oh no. This can't be good.' "Maybe you can come to Patch and stay with us for the night. I do kind of owe you for helping me out. Can he dad?"

"Well he did save my little rose. Sure I don't mind."

"Ah, no. I can't impose like that. And besides…" I trail off. Ruby is doing the puppy dog eyes. "Uh I uh, damn it Ruby taking my previous point and using it against me," she stops looking like a kicked puppy and just sticks her tounge out. "If you would have me can I stay the night sir?"

"Ok, One, no sir just Tai, I'm not that old. Two, we would love to have you over."


	3. Chapter 3

We just arrived at the Xiao Long- Rose crib and after settling on the couch and the whole 'getting to know each other' thing Yang proceeds to ask, "So what is with the stealth get up?"

"Oh and what about your weapons?" Of course that's Ruby being Ruby.

"As for my get up the answer is my old day job from before the attack. And my weapons here they are my Intervention, a bolt action sniper rifle with a detachable silencer and different scopes, witch I do need to fix that changing scopes and sighting them sucks." Ruby hearing the last part gives this look that spells out nothing good. "It has this other form changing it to two blades. I call funnily enough I call them the Yin and Yang 'cause of their opposite color schemes." Yang gets a small chuckle from the name. "Next I have my other blades 2 karambits and a whole lot of throwing knives," I say as pulling the items out.

"Oh so that is why you were looking at that magaz… WAIT you never paid for the magazine you took!" You know people don't give Ruby enough credit for how smart she can be, case in point this conversation.

"What are you talking about? I am no thief. But glossing over my "kleptomania" I need to make new knives that I can infuse with Dust."

"But why have karambits than regular combat knives or daggers?" Yang questions.

"Well, I didn't choose them 'cause of their advantages it is because of my old teacher/mentor. These knives are his and I use them to honor his memories. Which is why I call them Repute and Retribution."

This time Tai comes in and says, "Um, don't those knives mean honor and revenge."

"They do but if you are worrying about me going on a revenge mission stop, it has already been done." I respond but the last part can out much darker than I thought and the others look at me a little scared. "Sorry about that last part. Next, I have my two pistols Glock-23s. I haven't made a name for these yet but that will come eventually. But that is it with my weapons."

After the rather lengthy explanation about weapons, Ruby is being Ruby and gyrating in her seat next to her Yang looks impressed. But Tai looks at me in a calculating glare which puts me on guard.

"You said that you choose your attire because you had to be stealthy with your old job, but your weapons also show that you have stealth, agility build care to explain your old job?"

"Uh… I mean, uh- it's… if you don't mind it is something I would like to keep to myself for now. It is nothing against you it is just I do not like to talk about my past too much. The fact I told you about my village is too much."

"Fine, just know this. Your past does not define you."

"I wish that would be the case for me." I mutter out.

"Hm, you say something?" Damn it Yang.

"No, its nothing. Well anyways this was a nice talk but it is getting a little late so I will see you in the morning. Night."

After I leave the other 3 start talking about my reculetence to answer personal questions.

"He is hiding a lot about his past." Tai starts.

"Not only that but his eyes, not only are they so dead and lifeless they also show years of pent up emotions. Mainly loss, rage and regret." Yang continues.

"I mean who wouldn't. Remember how we were after Mom died and Yang your's left. That was just two at different times his happened all at once." Ruby adds on.

"True but still, Ruby, would refuse to mention his 'old day job' as he put it."

"But Yang we are not one only ones he refuse to tell. Professor Ozpin asked him as well and he told him the same thing." That caught both of them off guard.

"He refused to tell Oz. That does not spell out anything good." Tai mutters.

"But Dad the last thing just adds to you thought. He said 'I wish that would be the case for me.' so whatever it is it's something bad." Yang follows up.

"Whatever he did doesn't make him a bad person. I mean he helped me at the shop try to defeat Torchwick. He seems like a good person but he just has bad luck and that just forced his hand." Ruby defends.

"Awwww, Is my wittle wister have a cwush?" Yang teases.

"YAAAAAAAAAAANG! Stop. I don't have a crush on him." Ruby pouts.

"Really, normally I would believe you but your blush says otherwise. Yang, I think you and I need to crack a skull for trying to corrupt our rose." Tai joins in.

"DAAAAAAD NOT YOU TOO!"

While this is all happening I am at the top of the stairs listening to them talk.

'I wish that could have been me with my family.' I thought.

Then I head to the room I was taking for the night and drift off to sleep.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"JC wake up it's time for breakfast. You are going to need all this energy for Beacon." Fuck off Yang let a man sleep.

"Ok ok I'm up now. Thanks I'll be down in a few."

"You better or Ruby will eat all the pancakes and cookies."

"Noted."

I go down stairs after the SSS routine as I call it. The Shit, Shower and Shave. I'm too lazy to shave and don't need to shit so ya.

"Jacon nice of you to join us," Tai smirks.

"Piss off, I'm not a morning person Tai,"

"I can tell. Coffee?"

"Ya thanks."

"You guys ready for Beacon. I can't wait. We get to see all kinds of weapons and fight all kinds of Grimm and…" Ruby starts rambling.

I lean over to my right where Yang is sitting and whisper, "Is she always like this? You know the whole seeing new weapons are better than meeting new people?"

"Ya she is. I kind of hope Beacon will break her out of her shell and meeting you at the store will hopefully help in that."

"You would never think that about her. She is so eccentric, innocent and energetic you would think she loves meeting new people."

"Ya I know but she has always been shy and liked weapons more."

"I think her 'baby' is what gave that away for me."

"Guys are you even listening?" Ruby wines.

"I mean no offence Ruby but Tai is sleeping and drooling in his food." I defend while definitely not taking pictures of Tai. What me nooooo, why would you think that?

"Should we leave him like this or wake him up?" Yang questions.

"Well we should wake him up but who says we have to do it conventally." I reply with a troublemaking smirk.

"Oh no. There are two of you the only way this can be worse is if you make puns." Ruby says but is ignored.

"So how do you want to do this JC?" Yang shares the same smirk.

"Well how about… we push away the arm that he is supporting his head with but we arrange it so he falls into something."

"I like how you think."

So Yang and I move his breakfast away from where is was going to land. Instead we put a bowl of water that his head will go into. Giggling the entire time and ignoring Ruby's insenent 'this is not a good idea' chant.

"Ok 3… 2… 1… Now."

SPLASH

"AHHH COLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLD"

"HA,HAHA,HAHAHAHAHA"

"WHAT WHO- Really? I expected Yang but you too JC?"

"You shouldn't have fell asleep. But that woke me up more than coffee ever could."

"You know I don't even care anymore. Just get your stuff ready for Beacon. All three of you."

Oh ya, forgot that Ruby and I got accepted into Beacon. But we also forgot to tell Yang, "Wait, what do you mean three? I thought only I was going, I mean Ruby still has two years left in Signal and JC I don't know about you."

"Ummm, We may have forgot to tell you that Jason and I got invited to Beacon after we met Professor Ozpin at the station." Ruby answers sheepishly.

"We can talk about this on the bullhead, we need to go now." I add before the conversation starts.

"Fine, but I want to hear the story."

* * *

After the whole retelling of the robbery and Yang putting Ruby through one of her death crushes the news grabs our attention.

"Last night there was a robbery at a local Dust shop in Vale. The robber is the famous Roman Torchwick. If anyone has any information please inform the police. In other news a White Fang protest turned violent. The once peaceful organiza-"

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

Just like the cannon Glynda's prerecorded video starts playing cutting of the news about the White Fang protest. I can only hope Yang says one of my favorite line in all of the show.

"Who's that?"

It's happening. I'm trying really hard to hide my smirk.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch…"

"Oh"

And I lost it, I couldn't hold in my chuckle. Yang just gives me a glare in response. Who ever at Roosterteeth wrote that line I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

"Beacon is our home now." Oops looks like I missed most of that conversation.

"Exactly, Lets enjoy our time here and of course mess with everyone." I say with my signature smirk.

"You two are so alike I'm wondering why you aren't together yet?"

"Awww, is Ruby jealous of Big Sister Yang stealing JC?" She says while throwing her arm around my neck and snuggling close to me.

I whisper to Yang, "Weren't you the one who warned me not to try to date Ruby?"

"Oh, I still stand by that statement but who said anything about not messing with her?"

"You know she is right we are literary the same person."

At this moment Jaune hobbles by with his hand covering his mouth.

"Well the moment was fun while it lasted." Yang sighed.

"No, no it wasn't. But Yang… " Ruby pouts still blushing and trails off.

"Um, Yang, there's uhhh, there is vomit on your shoe." I finish.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross…"

"Yang stay away from me. I don't need puke on my cloak or my baby."

"Hehehe, Welcome to Beacon."


End file.
